


Purring is Encouraged

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dicks, Exposition, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: While on a mission with the Blades on Kuyria in the Omega Hyperbius System, Kolivan, Ulaz and Keith are sprayed with a strange sticky pollen that puts all three men into heat/rut... While Thace gets his mate to their room, Kolivan is planning on going at it alone. When Lance learns of this he is quick to invite the man back to the Castle where they can better help him through his cycle.





	Purring is Encouraged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> Happy [early] Birthday to [GeekMom ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13) who requested this rare pair [quad?]... I had a lot of fun with this and I really hope that you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who went over this for me so I could get this out a few hours [a day] earlier than expected! lol

#  Purring is Encouraged

 

“Where exactly is this bunker?” Keith asked impatiently.

It was the third day that he was stuck on the planet Kuyria in the Omega Hyperbius system, looking for some bunker that apparently had potential allies. 

Kolivan sighed, sounding more like a growl through his mask, “I told you already Keith, it is a secret location and we only have a rough idea where it is located.”

Keith snarled, “Knowing only the planet is not a rough idea. Face it, this is a waste of our time and resources. Hell, right now for all we know it is a friggen trap.”

“You are far too emotional, Keith,” Kolivan sounded exasperated, “what kind of trap do you think these people are setting up? They have nothing to offer to the Empire.”

“If they have nothing to offer then why are we here?”

“Nice sentiment from a former Paladin of Voltron.” Ulaz snorted.

“Ulaz.” Thace’s voice came over their intercom, “All of you realize that this is being heard up here.”

“Roger that,” Keith grumbled.

“Sir,” Thace continued, “I just saw a ping on the radar. Head west into quadrant 9 section B, there should be a forest there which is showing a lot of heat signatures and activity.”

“On it.” Kolivan answered before waving the team forward. 

The small three man team made their way along the planet surface, the scenery becoming more lush and green. Thace sent Kolivan a map marked with the location of the heat signatures. It showed that it was only a few hours at most. Keith grumbled to himself as they trekked through the overgrown brush. It had been a long and overly hot three days, he was stuck away from his mates, and he was beyond ready to get back to the Castle of Lions. 

“Can I just try to say once more how I feel that this is a bad idea?”

Kolivan groaned, “Noted.”

Keith shook his head and followed Kolivan’s broad back with Ulaz dashing ahead. The brush opened up to a field which was carpeted with vines, deep green buds growing periodically along the thick green ropes. Kolivan opened up his scanner, turning around while glancing around his surroundings.

“How much further?” Keith asked, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

“We are here.” Kolivan looked around them trying to figure out what the scanner was picking up.

Keith pulled back his hood, his mask phasing out so his face was exposed. “Seriously? Where is this alleged base?”

“Keith get your helmet back on, you could be exposing yourself to toxins.” Kolivan scolded.

Keith’s eyebrow raised.

Ulaz pulled back his own hood exposing his face as well, “Actually, everything is scanning as clean and I hate to agree with him, but Keith is right. We should have seen some kind of sign when it comes to life here.”

Kolivan sighed, pulling his own hood off as well. “As I was saying, the scans show that this is the location, but there is nothing here. We should split and look for any kind of entrance. It is possible that there is a trap door hidden amongst these vines.”

Ulaz and Keith both nodded, spreading out in opposite directions in search for something that would lead them to a hidden bunker of some kind.

 

* * *

The sun was starting to set with no sign of a single soul or of any hidden passages. Kolivan was going over some orders with Thace before turning to Ulaz and Keith.

“”We are going to camp here for the night,” Kolivan spoke,  “Thace is saying that he still is picking up heat signatures.”

“Great, just what I wanted to do today,” Keith grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Kolivan growled in Keith’s direction before turning to Ulaz to prep a fire. Keith sat down with a huff. He knew he was being unreasonable, as sometimes this was just the way of missions. Some missions were exciting, infiltrating and setting up charges, while others led to dead ends and nights away from his mates while he waited for his next order. 

At some point Keith must have dozed off, as the next moment he heard some yells from Kolivan and Ulaz. Keith opened his eyes, to see that the glade was now dark, save for the light of the moons which hung in the sky. The glade was covered now in large white blossoms, the buds having opened up to reveal large white flowers which reflected back the moonlight.

Keith scanned his surroundings, his sight had always been decent at night. Since awakening his half Galra side, though, he had noticed some changes where it had gotten better along with his overall senses. There was a sweet scent in the air that he figured came from the blooms.

“What happened?” Keith asked slowly standing up.

“No!” Kolivan yelled over to Keith.

Ulaz looked back to Keith, “Get your helmet on fast, don’t come any closer.”

Keith moved closer feeling his whole body go tense, a growl erupted unbidden, “What happened?”

As Keith went to put on his mask, one of the blooms released a sweet cloud which hit Keith before he was able to get the helmet activated. Making him cough as the sweet pollen coated his face. 

“Shit!” Keith coughed as the helmet of his suit phased into place.

"Did you get hit too?” Ulaz’s voice came over the comm.

“Yeah I think so,” Keith coughed once more, “what the fuck was that?”

“I’m not sure,” Ulaz’s voice sounded strangled, “I only was hit with a bit of it, but Kolivan. Shit. We need to get back now. Thace, we need a pick up.”

“Roger that,” Thace’s voice crackled over the receiver.

Keith dashed forward ignoring the way his skin was starting to prickle where the pollen touched. Kolivan was curled against Ulaz his body convulsing while his face and hair were all covered in the sweet sticky substance.

“Get his helmet on for now Ulaz,” Keith ordered, “despite how he is right now it is better than having more get on him. Ulaz?” Keith looked over to the other man who’s breathing was starting to become ragged. “Shit. Ulaz are you alright?”

Ulaz growled in Keith’s direction his arm coming up to slap Keith away from him.

“What the hell Ulaz?” 

Ulaz shook his head backing away from Keith, “Shit, we have to get off of this planet now.”

“Are you alri--” Keith grunted as he felt Kolivan press against him. “Kolivan?”

“Ugh,” Kolivan’s voice was strained through the comms, “Need… I need…”

Keith looked down to his commander, who was currently on his knees and pressed against him, nuzzling against Keith’s hips. Keith swallowed, taking a deep breath before speaking, “What do you need?”

“Hurry please, Thace,” Ulaz moaned.

Keith could feel his whole body heating up, it was almost like-- shit, he could feel a rut coming over him. That was no good, not when he was so far from his mates. “I second that,” Keith choked out. He could feel his body shuddering and responding to the way that Kolivan was currently rubbing against him, “quiznak, Thace?”

There was the sound of an engine as Thace showed up in the landing ship. The bay doors opened with Thace in full gear, Ulaz collapsed into his mates arms pressing and nuzzling against him. Keith semi-dragged, led Kolivan up and into the hanger.

“What happened?” Thace moved to take off his helmet only to be stopped by Keith.

“No!” Keith shouted, “Leave it on, we all got covered in this weird pollen. I think that Ulaz is going into heat, possibly Kolivan too.”

Thace nodded, pulling Ulaz closer to him and leading him away, “I’ll take him to the med bay if you can take Kolivan and clean off this contamination.”

Keith nodded. 

 

* * *

Awkwardly Keith got Kolivan into the med bay shower once they were back on board the main ship. It was strange, stripping down the older man who was starting to remind Keith of his mate when he went into heat. They were down to just their underclothes, with Kolivan pressed against Keith trying to keep their skin touching no matter what. Keith could smell a sweet scent which radiated off of the older man, making his mouth salivate. 

“Kolivan,” Keith choked out a sound, “don’t tell me you’re an Omega.”

Kolivan shook his head,leaning against Keith in the shower, “Not exactly.”

The shower seemed to help a little as Kolivan pulled away, his body trembling. 

“Are you alright?” Keith asked his arms out ready to help if needed.

“I think so,” Kolivan spoke slowly, “I’m just going to stay in my quarters until this passes. You should call your mates. I think that the Castle is close by.”

Keith let out a low growl, it didn’t feel right to leave Kolivan alone, but at the same time the thought of being able to hold his mates was beyond tempting for him. 

“Are you sure?”

Kolivan nodded, his face flushed a deeper shade of violet, “It isn’t my first time, go call your mates. I think Thace would feel better if you weren’t on the ship at the same time that his mate was in heat.”

Keith nodded, holding back a smirk. 

 

* * *

WIth some assistance Keith got Kolivan back to his quarters, his arm around the older man’s waist to offer him support. 

“Keith!”

Keith looked up to see Lance standing in the corridor, “Lance? What are you doing here? I was just going to call you.”

“Thace called us and we got here as soon as we could,” Lance looked at Kolivan who was breathing heavily once more and starting to press against Keith’s neck. “What happened? We didn’t get any details only that we needed to come and get you right away.”

“We?”

“Lotor is in the hanger inside Red,” Lance smirked, “he didn’t want to wait. You know how he is.”

Keith nodded, “I’m grateful you’re here. We got hit with some kind of weird pollen, which I guess activates our cycles.”

Lance’s eyes went wide, “Oh shit, is that why?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded, his hand rubbing soothing circles along Kolivan’s side, “I just need to take him to his room and I will be right with you.”

Lance had no idea how he had gotten so lucky, or how it was that he ended up in the triad he was in. Being just a human he didn’t entirely understand just how the Alpha and Omega dynamics worked when it came to Galra aside from their bonding marks and becoming mated pairs. The whole pheromones thing and going into heat was something else for him to comprehend. Not that you would ever have heard Lance complain, as it usually meant a few days to a week locked in a room with his two mates fucking like rabbits. When he saw Keith stumbling down the corridor with Kolivan draped against him his first instinct was jealousy. Then as he heard about the pollen and realized that the older man was about to spend however long alone his mouth began to move before he could think about what he was about to offer.

“Keithtopher Emo Sincline-McClain,” Lance pointed his finger at Keith, “that is so not happening.”

Keith snorted, “What did you just call me?”

Lance shook his head, “Yeah that was a bad one, I really need to think up something better next time. Stop distracting me. You are not leaving Kolivan alone in this state.”

Kolivan coughed, “Do I not have a say in this arrangement?”

Lance put a hand on his hip, one eyebrow raised, “You are telling me you would rather suffer alone? Cause the way you are draping over my husband says something entirely different.”

Kolivan tried to protest, his mouth moving but nothing coming out as he continued to nuzzle against Keith. He knew that it wasn’t good, and it wouldn’t be the first time that he had spent a cycle alone. Numbly he nodded and followed Lance to the lion which waited for them in the hanger bay. 

 

* * *

Kolivan gasped, no matter how often he saw them, the lions were always a sight to behold. Sentient robotic cats which formed an ultimate weapon. The giant head of the Red Lion bent towards them opening its mouth, the Exiled Prince Lotor stepping out from within. 

“I saw you three coming through,” Lotor’s eyes raked across the three men as they approached, “what happ-- oh by the ancestors.”

Keith watched as Lotor covered his nose his cheeks turning a deep violet, “Is it that bad?”

Lance nudged the pair forward, “Lotor, we have to bring Kolivan with us. He was going to be alone, like this.”

Lotor’s eyes narrowed, “You realize what it is that you are suggesting Lance?”

“I can go.” Kolivan said.

Keith looked from Lotor to Lance, “I won’t allow this if you are not both okay with this.”

Kolivan huffed out a breath doubling over as a wave of heat washed over him, Lotor dropped his hands and stepped towards him. “Get into the Lion.”

Keith touched Lotor’s cheek, “Are you sure?”

Lotor leaned into the touch, “Not entirely, but I trust you, my mate.”

They moved into Red, Keith sighing as he heard her purring inside his head, “I missed you too girl.”

Lance snorted, “The little traitor.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Keith smirked, his hands never leaving Kolivan’s body, “we just have history.”

Kolivan let out a small whimper, causing Keith to put all of his attention to his commander. He pulled the older man closer, exposing his neck so that Kolivan could nuzzle against it. 

“We need to get back to our nest fast,” Keith said through gritted teeth, “I’m not sure I can hold on much longer.”

Lance hopped into Red’s pilot seat while Keith and Kolivan settled behind on the floor, Lotor following them to curl on the other side of Keith. Keith groaned as he felt the rut start to cloud over his mind, the alluring scent that was coming from Kolivan and now the answering scent from Lotor. 

“What are you?” Keith asked Kolivan as the older man crawled into his lap, “You don’t smell quite like an Omega, but also not quite an Alpha either.”

Kolivan pressed his lips to Keith’s bond mark, getting a low warning growl from Lotor, “I am allowing you to borrow my mate only, not to keep him.”

Kolivan looked over to Lotor, “My apologies, it just has been so long.”

Lotor grabbed Kolivan by the chin, forcing him to look his way, “I might look younger, but I am deca-phoebs older than you are and by the ancients you will remember your place among us.”

Lotor pulled Kolivan towards him and kissed him on the mouth, Keith between the two and feeling his mouth water as he watched the exchange. There was nothing like watching when Lotor took over, in general in the bedroom the man could be quite subservient, having Keith take the lead. To see this was a refreshing sight and was something which he hoped to see more of as the evening went. Keith moaned, his lower region becoming very tight. Kolivan looked from Lotor to Keith as though waiting for permission.

“You taste so sweet,” Lotor purred, “It looks like our Alpha needs some attention. Are you going to leave him like this?”

Kolivan’s eyes narrowed as though he were fighting his nature, wanting to take control but to also be controlled. Keith gasped as he felt Kolivan kiss his lips lightly at first, then pressing forward, his kiss fevered as his tongue entered his mouth. His lips tasted like honey, likely from the pollen, and it made Keith just want more, to strip Kolivan down and lick every last inch of him. Keith heard the low whine from Lotor beside him. Breaking from Kolivan, he turned to his mate and pulled Lotor against him, nipping at his lips before kissing him just as deep. 

Lotor sighed against Keith. He had a moment of concern when he saw them together, a small moment where he thought that perhaps he was being replaced again, that he was not good enough. After spending so many years in the Empire being called weak for being Omega, it was a hard thought to break. It didn’t matter that they were mated or that he and Lance did this strange Earth mating custom they called marriage. There was this small voice in the back of his mind that he could be cast aside. If anything life had taught him, it was that nothing was permanent. Right now though, right this moment as Keith pulled him close, he could believe that he wouldn’t be thrown away.

There was a cough from the front, “As much as I am enjoying this show, can you three tone is down a little? We’re almost home and I would rather not have to explain to Allura why the lion is rocking, or why I will have to sanitize the cockpit.”

Keith and Lotor broke from their kiss, “I think that our sharpshooter is jealous.”

Lotor smirked, “I have an idea.”

Keith watched as Lotor crawled over to Lance, somehow managing to get between the seat and the console. Lance let out a strangled sound. 

Allura’s voice came over the intercom, “Lance? Is everything alright?”

Lance bit his bottom lip as Lotor began to run his hands along the inside of his thighs, “Uhh yeah. Ev - ev - everything is fine.”

“Did you want us to meet you in bay with a couple of healing pods? I can have--”

“No!” Lance yelled out, “I mean, thanks, but I got this.”

“Are you sure?”

Lotor’s head was now bobbing as he was taking Lance, Red’s movements becoming a little less smooth. “I’m, uhh, very sure.”

“I’ve always wanted to do this to either of you while driving,” Lotor spoke low, his hand stroking Lance’s wet cock.

Lance let out a whimper, closing his eyes as Lotor wrapped his mouth around him once more. “We’ll be there in a moment. I have Lotor with me so you don't have to worry about meeting us in the hanger. I have more -- ahh -- more than enough help, Princess.”

“If you say so Lance.” Allura sounded uncertain.

Lance cleared his throat to cover a moan that escaped his lips, “Yes. I do, signing off.”

Lance threw his helmet across the cockpit looking down to Lotor who was grinning wickedly below him. “Thanks for that by the way. What about our two drugged up -- Quiznak that tongue -- ahh fuck Lotor!”

Lance closed his eyes, allowing Red to just fly them back, his fingers wrapped in Lotor’s hair, encouraging him to take him deeper. As Lotor continued, Keith and Kolivan had resumed kissing from their place behind Lance, Keith’s hands roaming lower, feeling how hard Kolivan was against him. Keith began to rut against Kolivan. He was needing to fuck the man who was squirming on his lap so deliciously, along with his two other mates. Lance came just as they were in view of the castle, his breath coming out in gasps while Lotor pulled off of him with a wet sound and a satisfied smirk. 

Lance adjusted himself so that he was tucked back into his suit and took back Red’s controls to lead her into her hanger. “Alright please, just hold off for a few more moments, all of you. We are just about home.”

 

* * *

How Lance managed to get everyone to their room without bumping into anyone was nothing short of a miracle. The fact that he was able to get them all there still wearing all of their clothing was even more so. The second that the door to their room slid shut with a hush all bets were off, and there was a trail of clothing which Lotor took to gathering to place upon their bed as though creating one of the nests he would make during his heat.

“Lotor?” Lance asked, confused as the man whined as he tugged at his flight suit. 

“Need this,” Lotor growled.

Lance ran his hand along his face, “Papi, while I would love to give this to you I need to wear something to let Hunk know that we need some heat meals made for us, as it appears we are going to be busy. I thought you were past your cycle?”

Lotor whined, “I know, its them.” He shook his head, “Something about their scent, I have to--”

Lance kissed Lotor on his forehead, “Hush, I know. Tell you what, there is a whole hamper full of things I wore when I was training earlier with Shiro, help yourself to it and I will take care of our nutrients. Make us a beautiful nest, Papi.”

Lotor nodded, pressing against Lance, scenting him, “Be quick.”

Lance nodded, looking behind Lotor to see Keith and Kolivan were growling at each other for dominance. “You might want to take care of the pair of them, remind them who is the true Prince here.”

Lotor grinned, his fangs glinting in the light. He kissed Lance briefly before turning to assist Keith. Lance watched for a brief moment before straightening himself and stepping out into the corridor. How he was going to explain this to the others he had no idea.

Keith snarled as he felt Kolivan try to bite at his bonding mark. He wrapped his fist in the older man’s long silver braid. There was a long low growl as Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith his chin resting on his shoulder possessively.

“We already discussed this, Old Man,” Lotor snarled, “shall I fetch you a muzzle? A lesson is certainly needed here.”

“No,” Kolivan snarled back. 

“His mouth says no, but his eyes.” Lotor purred, “I think that the commander of the Blades enjoys the idea of being commanded. So you want to have my mate’s knot deep inside you? Stretching you wide?”

Kolivan licked his lips, a whimper escaping him. 

 

* * *

Lance returned to find Kolivan tied to the bed, Keith bent between the older man’s spread legs, and Lotor riding his face. Lance was grateful for the way their room was set up in the castle, with an antechamber, which allowed Hunk to bring them food but not actually have to step foot in their living space, as the view before him was not one that he wanted to share. Stepping closer, Lance gasped. While being in space he had seen and experienced quite a few things. How many different types of beings populated the universe, this was the first time though he had experienced seeing someone with twin cocks. Kolivan was spread eagle, with Keith lapping at the slick with was dripping from his hole. Lance let out a low moan as he saw Keith plunge two fingers inside Kolivan, thrusting deep inside the Galra commander. 

Lance crawled up on the bed, Keith looking over with a grin, “Think you can handle it, big guy?”

Lance kissed Keith on the mouth, the sweet taste of slick mixed with something else, the pollen perhaps, lingered on his tongue. The sensation immediately affected him in wanting more of everything. Lance smirked in response, “I can handle anything you throw at me.”

Keith got to his knees, spreading Kolivan’s legs further apart as he lined himself up with his twitching hole. In one solid motion he thrusted into Kolivan, both men moaning. “Show me.”

Keith watched as Lance reached around himself and began to open himself up. Keith pulled out enough to gather some slick which he used to stroke Kolivan’s dicks, ensuring that they were well covered, before Lance straddled over Kolivan. Lance let out a long satisfied sigh as he sank down on one of Kolivan’s thick erections, the second cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. 

Keith nipped at the back of Lance’s neck, “I thought you could take them both?”

“All in good time,” Lance gasped as he rode Kolivan, “I need to make sure I stretch properly.”

“I’m not sure our pretty Omega over there will be able to wait for you to take your time.” Keith purred. His motions were slow and steady as he fucked Kolivan.

Lance moaned, looking over to Lotor whose head was thrown back as he ground down onto Kolivan’s face, his cock hard and dripping. Lance let out a cry as he felt Keith’s fingers move expertly inside him, stretching him further as he rode Kolivan.

“Let me help make room, Baby,” Keith growled low.

Lance moaned as he felt Keith guide both slick cocks inside. Even with the extra stretching he could feel the burn as his body was being pushed. It wasn’t like he had never tried double penetration with his pair of mates, but this was different, and Kolivan was thicker than Keith and Lotor combined. 

“You look so good, Baby,” Keith thrusted into Kolivan hard enough that Lance could feel the motion. “Lotor, look at our beautiful boy.”

Lotor opened his eyes, moaning at the sight. He licked his lips in appreciation. His hand wrapped around his own cock as he began to stroke it as he watched Lance ride Kolivan until he came. It wasn’t long before both Lotor and Lance came together, streaks of white covering Kolivan’s chest and abdomen. Keith watched as both men collapsed to the side, leaving Kolivan exposed, he leaned forward pulling the older man towards him in order to kiss him. Keith moaned tasting Lotor on his lips and the cloying sweetness of the pollen that remained. 

Kolivan whined piteously when Keith leaned back, “Don’t you worry yourself, you will get your release.”

Lotor watched with hungry eyes. Slick was practically pouring from his hole, he was desperate to feel himself stretched and filled.

Keith pulled out of the older man, “On your knees, Lotor,” he clapped his hand on Kolivan’s thighs, “you as well. I want you to mount my mate as I stretch you with my knot. Make our Prince whine and beg for more.”

They took a few moments rearranging Lotor first on his hands and knees, his ass up high and spread for Kolivan. The older commander rutted up behind him, teasing at his hole at first with his two cocks, rubbing them along his entrance until he had the Exiled Prince whining and writhing underneath him. Lotor whined long and loud as he felt Kolivan press inside him, slowly at first, allowing Lotor to adjust to the stretch before pushing deeper. 

“He feels so good doesn’t he?” Keith purred, “my beautiful mates.” Keith grabbed hold of Kolivan’s braid, tugging at it, “No marking or trying to bond with them, understood? Or I will muzzle you.”

Kolivan grunted but nodded.

“I need to hear properly from you.”

“Ye - yes, I swear I will not mark your mates.” Kolivan growled out.

“Good boy.” Keith spoke as he lined himself back up with Kolivan’s entrance, thrusting himself to the hilt. 

Both men below him groaned as Keith began to thrust into Kolivan, his pace much faster than it had been earlier. Keith closed his eyes enjoying the way that Kolivan tightened around him, sucking him in deeper with each thrust. Keith could feel his mouth salivating, the Alpha side of him wanting to knot and claim the Omega below him, adding to his pack, making it bigger and stronger. 

Lance kneeled up, seeing how Keith was tensing slightly, his hands running up along Keith’’s spine, “Hush baby, Papi and I are here.” 

Keith could feel the urge to bite fade as he felt his mate’s presence. He smiled over at Lance, appreciating the touch. He could feel his orgasm start to build, “I’m so close.”

“Mmm,” Lance’s eyes sparkled, “are you going to knot, Baby? Will you fill him up nice and full for me?”

Keith let out a moan, pulling Lance towards him for a deep kiss. “Is that what you want? To see me finish deep inside another man?”

There was a moan from below him as Lotor whimpered out a yes making Lance smirk. “I think our Omega Prince wants it too. Give us something to suck out, Baby. Your mates want every drop.”

Keith groaned, feeling his knot expand, making shallow thrusts as he came inside Kolivan, his blunt nails digging into his hips. The urge to bite and bond came over Keith once more. Licking his lips, he was distracted as Lance turned his face towards him and encouraged him to bite down on their bond mark. The taste of his mates blood filled his mouth as he bit down hard enough to break the skin. He could feel warmth as Lance came once again against Keith’s thigh. Below, Kolivan’s back arched as he came, his own knot forming, making Lotor scream out and scratch his nails down Kolivan’s broad back.

Keith’s nose flared and a growl erupted from him as he smelt the metallic tang of unfamiliar blood. Releasing Lance he looked down. From below him he could see Lotor’s hand raise up slightly, “It’s alright Keith, I’m alright.”

Lance’s hands made soothing circles on Keith’s back. Keith closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He was locked right now inside Kolivan, so even if he wanted to do anything there was nothing he could do at this point. Keith licked his lips slowly, “What happened?”

Lance assisted the three who were locked together to their side, “Looks like Kolivan isn’t just an Omega. Did you seriously knot? Two dicks, slick, and a knot? Did you leave anything on the table?”

Keith was still trying to control his rage, “No wonder he was wanting to bond.”

“I’m alright,” Lotor said once more, “Kolivan actually bit his own arm instead of me.”

“Save that you have another Alpha’s knot in you.” Keith growled feeling jealousy bubble up inside him. 

Lance nuzzled up behind Keith, “Is that jealousy I hear?”

Lotor chuckled low, “I think so.”

Kolivan could feel his head clear, his whole body going rigid as he realized that he was in bed not just with one of his subordinates, but with his two mates as well. With his own knot buried tight inside the Omega of Keith’s pack. He startled slightly as he felt the gentle touch from Keith who was still knotted tight inside him.

“I’m sorry Kolivan,” Keith murmured, “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Kolivan shook his head, “No I am old enough to know better. It is bad form to be knotting inside someone else’s mate.”

“Do you regret it Blade Commander?” Lotor’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, “Was I not good enough for you then?”

Kolivan jerked back hissing as he felt his dicks pull, “By the ancients, no! I mean--”

There was a chuckle from Lance, “We knew we were bringing you to our bed when we did. Lotor is just a bit prickly because it sounds like you regret this.”

Keith shifted slightly, pressing a chaste kiss on the older man’s neck, “We were both pulled in by the pollen, but having you in our bed was still a conscious decision. I don’t regret anything, I would feel far worse had we left you to be alone.”

There was a low knock on the door which made Lance groan, “I guess I’ll get up, as the only person without a dick in his ass.”

Lotor chuckled while Kolivan and Keith both growled. “Do you have to be so damn crass?”

Lance slid off the bed slipping into his blue robe, “No, but it’s definitely more fun this way.”

Keith grumbled against Kolivan while Lotor snorted lightly.

Lance came back a few moments later with a tray laden with fragrant dishes from Hunk’s kitchen. “I don’t know how he does it, but his timing is perfect.”

Keith chuckled, “Yeah he is rather talented.”

Keith let out a soft sigh as he felt his knot deflate, allowing him to shift back, his hands running along Kolivan’s hips in reassurance. He rolled over, accepting a mug of rich broth from Lance, humming in pleasure as he breathed in the warm spicy scent. 

Keith leaned over and touched Kolivan’s shoulder, “Can you drink anything?”

Lance was on the other side with Lotor coaxing him to have a sip of broth as well, Kolivan’s knot having deflated and slipped from inside of him. Lotor sighed, leaning against Lance and taking hold of the mug and sipping slowly at the warm liquid. 

Kolivan looked from the pair to Keith, “I’m alright, thank you.”

“I insist,” Keith held out the mug, “we have no idea when you will cycle back and be unable to have anything in your system. Trust me, Hunk makes the best broth, it’s easy on your stomach and gives you nutrients.”

Lance snorted, “There is no point in arguing. He won’t have anything until he knows that we have all been taken care of.”

Kolivan’s eyes went wide and he nodded before taking the mug that was being offered to him. He was surprised as he took a sip, the taste was like nothing he had ever had before. “What is this?”

Lance chuckled, “I have no idea. For that answer you will have to ask our resident chef, and my best friend, Hunk. He can make anything in the kitchen. Its like his magic.”

“So,” Lotor spoke handing Lance his empty mug, “what exactly happened that brought you to our bed? Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

Kolivan coughed shifting in the bed, “I honestly am not certain. I’m a bit hazy on the details.”

“It was the moonflowers, or whatever they are called there.” Keith spoke up, “The flowers in that damn glade opened up and there was pollen on everyone. We should probably go shower again, cause I still could taste it on you. It seemed to induce a cycle on us.”

Lotor touched his lips, “That sweet taste was the pollen I suppose?”

Keith nodded, “Yeah.”

Lotor smirked, “I know what it is, you were on Kuyria weren’t you?”

Kolivan sat up straighter, “You know of it?”

“Yes,” Lotor coughed, “It is a planet where you can get an extract that is widely used as an aphrodisiac and is highly sought after.”

“I can see why,” Keith rubbed his neck. 

“It should be mostly out of our system now,” Lotor sighed, “shame though.”

Lance snorted, “Enjoyed yourself did you?”

Lotor smiled as Lance kissed his neck, “I think we all enjoyed ourselves.”

“Well, so long as it isn’t toxic,” Kolivan sighed, “perhaps we should quarantine ourselves to be sure.”

“I think that we should just stay here until you are sure that it is out of your system.” Lotor’s eyebrow raised suggestively.

“Were you really going to just have a cycle alone?” Lance asked his tone worried.

Kolivan shrugged, “It wouldn’t be my first time.” He gestured to his genitals, “Being as I am, it isn’t easy to find a partner who is able to handle this.”

Keith looked over to Lance and Lotor trying to read their expressions. While they had a very comfortable partnership with the three of them, perhaps it was time for them to open up to the idea of a fourth. It wasn’t something that he was about to discuss not post cloital, and certainly not when they were likely to cycle again at least once or twice more. This would be a discussion for later, but it was interesting to contemplate as it was not something he would have considered even a quintent ago.

“Please stay with us,” Keith spoke taking Kolivan’s empty mug, “at least through this cycle, and we can discuss things more later.”

Kolivan nodded after looking to both Lance and Lotor who nodded in agreement. Lance cleared away the empty dishes, and none too soon as both Keith and Kolivan could feel the rising heat and intense need to mate coming over them. While it might not be a full cycle, it would be a fun one at least, and allow them to see a whole other side to the otherwise stoic commander of the Blades. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed!!! Comments and Kudos are always welcome and encouraged...
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
